


Enough for the Time Being

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: Tears dotted their eyes as they paced the expanse of their bedroom. They really needed to clean it, pick up all the dirty clothes, and take all of the empty water bottles down to recycle them. They needed to do a lot of things. Talk to their friends, make sure they still had friends, see whatever they had to do for next semester, think about what they're going to get Alex to make up for being away during their six month anniversary, even though Alex insisted that he didn't want anything. They had to call Alex.They snatched their phone off the table and typed out the message before the could think. It was four in the morning in New York, and Lafayette hoped Alex was asleep almost as much as they wished he wasn't.lafayette <3: are you awake??mon ange <3 <3 <3: !! hercules is snoring as loud as mcfucking tank so sadly, yes* can be read as a one shot!!





	Enough for the Time Being

Lafayette stared at the city below them from their balcony, as strangers laughed and talked excitedly with one another under the lights of surrounding buildings. People sat on outdoor patios of restaurants, told stories and commented on how lovely the bottle of wine they chose was. Lafayette could be doing a million other things instead of watching, they could be taking part in the active nightlife that thrived in Paris, but they couldn't focus on anything since they'd been there.  
  
Going to college in America was supposed to be an opportunity to expand their horizons, meet people that would be useful connections for the future, keeping acquaintances close to them but not close enough to become friends. Friends were good to have, Lafayette knew this, but they weren't fond of missing them once they returned home for the summer, so they tried not to get caught up in them enough that it would affect their life more than anticipated.  
  
"That makes no sense!" John told them. He was a senator's son, but he was nothing like his father. "Missing people is what keeps you coming back."  
  
"You act like you've been here before. We're first years, John, you haven't had any chance to miss us," Alex remarked. He didn't look at John, just typed away at his computer, squinting at the screen. Alex didn't have any connections, and therefore was of no use to them, but he came as a package deal with John and Lafayette had to admit that they didn't mind.  
  
"Where are your glasses?" Lafayette asked.  
  
"In my room, I can see without them."  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" John asked, holding up three of his fingers.  
  
Alex still didn't look at him. "Three."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Lafayette sighed. "You're only going to make your eyes worse if you do that."  
  
"Fine," Alex groaned, getting up from the loveseat to his bedroom. He came back with the thick rimmed glasses that he hated wearing, only got them because they were the cheapest pair he could find. Lafayette smiled when Alexander glanced at him, blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
A knock at the door, probably Hercules, and Lafayette looked away without another thought.  
  
"We have to start studying," Alex grumbled, but he didn't move out of his place next to Lafayette on the couch. Lafayette grinned.  
  
"Fine, then get off of me."  
  
Alex buried his head in their chest, glasses pressing into their skin. "No."  
  
"Then hush," Lafayette muttered, settling further back into the cushions.  
  
Their life wasn't going as planned. Instead of staying unattached and professional, like they meant to, they grew to love their own small group of friends, grew to fall in love with one of them before they could stop it.    
  
"John is going to be here soon," Alex reminded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think Hercules is coming to, but he's working on a design thing, so he really won't be much help, or much of a distraction."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And then, because none of us have any focus, we're probably going to end up studying for an hour, at most, before we give u-"  
  
Lafayette cut him off by crashing their lips together, fueled solely by impulse and the fact that, if he said one more word, Lafayette would end up pouring out their affections to him anyway. Alex's lips were chapped, tasted like coffee and chocolate and Lafayette never wanted to stop kissing him. One of Alex's hands bunched up Lafayette's shirt, pulling them closer, while the other tangled in their hair. Their hands grabbed at his hips, admiring how soft his skin was as they grazed their thumbs over it.  
  
"We're here!" John yelled as he swung up the front door. Alex screamed and pushed himself away from Lafayette, which in turn made him fall off the couch. His body hit the floor with a thud, and Lafayette would've laughed had they not been so dazed at the lasting feeling of Alex's lips on theirs and the growing problem in their sweatpants.  
  
"Hey," Alex muttered from the ground. John threw his bag by Lafayette's feet and jumped over the couch, landing on the cushions with a plop.  
  
Hercules collapsed on the loveseat, legs hanging the arm of the couch awkwardly, placed so his shoes weren't on the coffee table. "Why are you on the ground?"  
  
"Personal preference."  
  
John snorted. "I have some memories that would disagree with that statement."  
  
"Well, pardon me if I like soft things and keeping my spine intact," Alex remarked, rolling onto his back. His spine cracked, contradicting his statement, but nobody commented on it.  
  
"The rug was soft enough," John argued.  
  
"For you, maybe. Some people here have class."  
  
"Can we stop talking about your past sex life, please?" Hercules requested. "I don't need a recap of your six weeks as friends with benefits."  
  
"Fine," Alex and John mumbled. Alex stood and pushed the coffee table away from the couch, and Lafayette pretended like they weren't staring at his ass. They guessed that John did the same.  
  
John looked at them. "You okay, Laf? You wanna let go of that blanket a little?" He gestured to Lafayette's hands, clutching at the soft blue blanket like a vice. It was the only thing standing between them and mortification.  
  
"I'm fine," their voice cracked. Alex smirked as he left to go get his bag, and Lafayette turned red. Whether Hercules or John caught on, Lafayette didn't know, but neither of them commented on it if they did.  
  
Studying worked out how Alex guessed it would. After an hour and five minutes, and counting, John collapsed backwards on the floor and groaned about how much he didn't want to do this, then someone made popcorn and they were watching _Friends_ before Lafayette could even register what happened. They still had two days until the exam, is what Lafayette told themself as an excuse.  
  
John and Hercules left before it got too late, leaving Lafayette and Alex in silence, unsure of what to do or say. Alex sat on the opposite side of the couch from them, absentmindedly picking at popcorn and refusing to look at them.  
  
"Do you want to-"  
  
Alex didn't wait for Lafayette to finish the sentence. He jumped up, spilling the popcorn all over the floor and grabbing their shirt, pulling them to kiss him. He knelt over them, bending Lafayette's neck backward so far that it ached. They pushed him back and then moved so they were hovering over him, Alex's arms wrapped around their neck.  
  
Alex whimpered and Lafayette pulled away, caught between wanting to know where they were going with this and wanting to spend the rest of their life trying to get him to make that noise again.  
  
"Shouldn't we talk about this?" They breathed.  
  
"Later?" Alex suggested. Lafayette considered and then nodded, reconnecting their lips and slipping their hands up his sweatshirt, resuming the position they were in before Hercules and John so gracefully interrupted.  
  
Lafayette wished they could be back there again, Alex's lips on theirs with only minor concern with the time they were wasting. Now, Lafayette was a whole continent away, with an ocean separating Alexander's lips from theirs and far too much time to spend wishing they were anywhere else but here. Their nails scraped against the banister as cars drove down the streets. Restaurants were closing one after the other, and Lafayette decided it was time to go inside.  
  
They'd only been gone a few weeks, but the longer they spent apart from Alex the longer it seemed. The considered it a miracle when they got through winter break without Alex, and even then they missed him like crazy. It was only one month then, and now Lafayette is verging on the eight week mark and they thought they were going to have a breakdown. It was ridiculous to miss someone this much, that's why they didn't want to get attached to anyone in the first place, but they had to go and fall in love.  
  
Tears dotted their eyes as they paced the expanse of their bedroom. They really needed to clean it, pick up all the dirty clothes, and take all of the empty water bottles down to recycle them. They needed to do a lot of things. Talk to their friends, make sure they still had friends, see whatever they had to do for next semester, think about what they're going to get Alex to make up for being away during their six month anniversary, even though Alex insisted that he didn't want anything. They had to call Alex.  
  
They snatched their phone off the table and typed out the message before the could think. It was four in the morning in New York, and Lafayette hoped Alex was asleep almost as much as they wished he wasn't.  
**  
****_lafayette <3_** _: are you awake??_ __  
__  
**_mon ange <3 <3 <3_** _: !! hercules is snoring as loud as mcfucking tank so sadly, yes_ __  
__  
**_mon ange <3 <3 <3_** _: but I get to talk to you so it's okay_ __  
__  
**_lafayette_** **_< 3_** _: do you wanna facetime me_ __  
__  
**_mon ange <3 <3 <3_** _: are you okay??_ __  
__  
**_mon ange <3 <3 <3_** _: not that you have to be to want to talk to me but I worry_ __  
**_  
_****_lafayette <3_** _: I've been better_ __  
_  
_******_lafayette <3_** _: I'd Be better if I got to see you though_

 **_mon ange <3 <3 <3_ ** _: you're too sweet_  
  
**_mon ange <3 <3 <3_ ** _: but yeah!! I'll call you just give me a second to figure out a way out of the pile of limbs I'm trapped in_  
  
**_lafayette <3_ ** _: I'd wait until the end of the world for you <3 <3 <3 _  
  
The message delivered but Alex's read receipts didn't send until a moment before Alex called, his blushing face in the lamp light making everything better almost instantly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lafayette asked, grin breaking out across their face just from seeing Alex. He threw his hair into a cute little ponytail at the back of his head, his cute glasses reflecting his phone screen, blocking his beautiful eyes from where Lafayette could see them. They leaned over and turned the light on in their room, saw Alex's grin widen now that they were in clear view.  
  
"Like I said, you're too sweet. 'Wait until the end of the world for me'. Unbelievable."  
  
They laughed, tears falling from their eyes before they could stop them. "Are you implying that you think I wouldn't wait until the end of the world for you?"  
  
"I mean, I'm just sayi-" he stopped. "Hey, are _you_ okay? You're crying."  
  
"I'm fine! I just miss you a lot. I haven't called much this week, because I knew you had stuff to do and by the time you got home I was asleep and I didn't want to call and wake you up before you went to work because you need the rest."  
  
"I can survive on one hour of sleep and a large coffee, Lafayette, you really don't have to worry about waking me up."  
  
"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," they mumbled, and Alex giggled. They've missed that sound so much.  
  
"We're never going to find a solution to this argument," he told them, rolling over on his stomach. His legs swung behind him, fuzzy socks with bees printed on them making Lafayette's heart melt. That cute fucker was going to kill them.  
  
They shook their head and laid down, the soft mattress comfortable, but lacking the warmth of home, of Alex. They had to take what they could get though, so while talking to Alex on facetime instead of in real life wasn't ideal, it was enough for the time being.  
  
They groaned as the rolled to their stomach and propped up their phone against the pillows on their bed. "We would if you slept more than four hours a night, and that's only on your good days. I just want you to be healthy."   
  
" _Moving on_ ," he turned on his side, glasses crooked on his face until he took them off altogether. God, he was so beautiful. "I don't have work at all this week, so I'll have all the time in the world to talk to you. I do have an interview for a job at a newspaper on Tuesday, though, but that won't take that long."  
  
"That's good! Oh my god, that's great, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Alex blushed, covered his face with one hand. "Shut up."  
  
"I am! I love you so much! I'm so proud of you and everything you do and you mean the world to me."  
  
"I love you too!" He squeaked. "You're so amazing I do not deserve you, holy shit, Laf."  
  
"Alex." Their voice broke as they said it.  
  
"How is France?" Alex asked, avoiding the impending conversation about how Alex needed to love himself more and understand that he deserved the world, a conversation they've had many times.  
  
"It's good! More beautiful than ever, but I miss you a lot. Paris is a big city, but it feels impossibly small because you're not here."  
  
"I get it. John and Hercules broke in earlier with wine and movies because I don't have the motivation to do anything else without you here. It's stupid, I know, but I jus-"  
  
"It isn't stupid! It's cute, but I am worried and I do want you to have a life. I wish that life could be with me, but I am three thousand miles away for another six weeks and I cannot see you until right before we go back. I love you, I don't know if I've mentioned that tonight."  
  
"I love you too," Alex muttered, "and I will try harder with socializing, it's just that you're the brightest light in my life, nothing else in the world compares to you. I did go for drinks with Madison last week, but it was weird because he doesn't drink but he's the one who asked me."  
  
"I think him and Jefferson are in love with you."  
  
"I mean, who wouldn't be? I am the perfect package. Sleep deprived and overworked with a side of just ugly enough to make people kind of off put by my appearance but not completely repulsed."  
  
"You are not ugly. You are the _opposite_ of ugly, Alexander. Sleep deprived and overworked, yeah, I'll give you those, but if you think you're anything less than drop dead stunning I will come back to America early to  _kill you_. There are so many amazing things about you. When I get home I'm going to hold you in my arms and never let you go, spend the rest of our lives whispering every beautiful thing about you until there is no more breath left in my lungs."  
  
Alex set the camera on the counter in the kitchen, facing up so that Lafayette could only see the ceiling. He sniffed and the opened the fridge, the light bathing Lafayette's view in a pale yellow glow. They were on the brink of tears, hating the fact that Alex didn't find himself as beautiful as they did, upset that they couldn't _change_ it.  
  
"You're so fucking cute and good to me. I'm supposed to be the fucking writer here and you come out improvising that out of nowhere. I love you so much, and we keep saying it but it's true. You're so important to me. You need to come home soon, before I die of loneliness and lack of getting to make out with the person I love."  
  
"You're adorable."  
  
Alex picked his phone back up, string cheese sticks in the other hand. "You're a fucking liar, but a good one and a cute one."  
  
"Speaking of lying," they mumbled, watching as Alex's eyes squinted at the camera, "I may have lied to you about getting a six month anniversary present?"  
  
"Lafayette! We agreed! We've been together for eight months now anyway, we've passed it."  
  
"I know, but that didn't stop me from buying you something in May when it _was_ our six month anniversary. I was going to send it in the mail but then I kept finding things that remind me of you and so I buy them. I think I'm going to run out of money soon," they told him, eyeing the small pile of boxes on a chair in their room, the only thing they kept organized.  
  
"How many presents? Just so I can mentally prepare."  
  
They glanced at the pile. "Thirteen, but I saw something in a shop that my grandma dragged me to yesterday that I'm probably going to buy sometime tomorrow, and that's just now. I still have six more weeks to buy whatever I please."  
  
"Are any of these items edible?"  
  
"No, I'm waiting until the end before I buy all the candy I want you to try."  
  
"Oh my god, Lafayette." He dragged his hands down his face. "I guess I can't be mad, though. I did buy stuff for you, but it was just because I had extra money and I love you."  
  
"I'm really rich, though, so I have enough extra money to buy you a house if you wanted it," they commented, and Alex gave them a warm smile, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Maybe some day," he whispered, getting up to throw away the string cheese papers. Lafayette's heart stopped. They loved him so much.  
  
Alex's sweatpants, which Lafayette now noticed were theirs, hung low on his hips, dragging across the wood floors. Other than that, all he had on was a thin tank top, exposing all the soft parts of him that Lafayette loved, couldn't wait until they got home and got to hold him like they said they would, to feel every part of his body again. It almost hurt how desperate they were to see Alex again in person, how much it ached to not be able to feel his skin under their fingers and watch as he turned red at their touch.  
  
Alex came back in the living room, picking his phone up and laying back down on the couch. "You have that look on your face," he said.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look you get when you start thinking about fucking me."  
  
Lafayette turned bright red, face burning. Alex looked amused to no end, and Lafayette hated how he could reduce them to a blushing mess with one sentence. They missed him so much.  
  
"I was not thinking about fucking you, just touching you. In a poetic sense, with rose petals and shit."  
  
Alex laughed, bubbly and bright and just as beautiful as he was. "Sure."  
  
"I'm serious! When I get home, I'm going to commit every single one of your features to memory, both with my eyes and my hands. That way, whenever we're apart again, I won't have to wonder, I'll remember."  
  
"I love you."

"I love you too."  
  
Alex's bedroom door opened and John stumbled out, ugly basketball shorts and oversized T-shirt falling off his shoulder. He tapped Alex on the forehead until Alex looked up, panning the camera so Lafayette could see his sleep muddled face. They tried to stifle their laughter, but soon they burst out laughing as John stared at them with one eye closed and the other half open.  
  
"Come sleep," he grumbled, voice thick.  
  
"I'm talking to the love of my life, John, because I'm dating them and I miss them."  
  
"I miss you too!" They called, and Alex shot them a quick grin before turning back to look at John.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "That's nice, but until I tell the love of _my_ life how I feel, you need to sleep between us."  
  
"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Alex asked Lafayette, and they grinned.  
  
"Alex," John whined, poking his shoulder.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't you be jumping at the chance to sleep next to Hercules?"  
  
"Yeah, but then I think about his arms wrapped around me and how much I want to stay like that for the rest of my life and I blush so bad I start sweating and it's disgusting and you need to _help me_ ."  
  
"Just tell Hercules you love him and it could all be avoided."  
  
"It's not that easy! I have to make, like, a plan, to tell him I love him and how, even though I talk about it a lot, I don't need to have sex with him to love him and I-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it, you love Hercules and you need time, I'll be in in a minute."  
  
"God bless ya," he said, then padded back into Alex's room.  
  
"I'm so sorry you have to do that," Lafayette apologized, holding their phone above them as they laid on their back.  
  
"It's fine, better than sleeping alone, I guess. Worse because neither of them are the person I want it to be."  
  
Lafayette chuckled. "I've been sleeping with a pillow under my blanket and cuddling that. I miss you that much."  
  
"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. You're the cutest person I've ever met."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed the camera and Alex scrunched up his nose. "Six weeks," they whispered, "and then I'll be home to you."  
  
"Six weeks," he repeated, nodding, then hung up the call.  
  
They sighed and held their phone close to their chest. They could wait six weeks, as long as they had more phone calls like that to help them through it.

**Author's Note:**

> im cryin what the fuck
> 
> also hercules is ace in this and I want to write More ace!hercules so!! we'll see
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af give me ideas


End file.
